young avenger, young Justice
by Madman479R
Summary: Thanos himself was a father and after sacrificing Gamora, he knew the pain of losing a child, so he decided to show mercy to Stark after seeing his own child.


And like that, Tony's life flashed before his eyes, seeing the smiles of his family, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and the latest addition Peter helped numb the feeling of the cold metal that pierced his flesh, the banter that he and JARVIS shared quenched the pain of his gut being stabbed and the memories of watching Friday learn and grow settled the grim realisation of defeat, but only a little as he tried to keep his balance whilst the mad titan Thanos stood tall and walked forward, forcing Tony to back away as much as he could, the dagger that Thanos used on him, his own dagger, seemed to be trying to bury itself deeper.

Tony could only glare fiercely at the smiling menace as he gasped in pain and loss of breathe.

He finally dropped, sitting down on some random debris from the ruined city of Titan whilst Thanos rested his gauntlet covered hand over his head, as if some form of comfort in his last moments.

"You have my respect Stark." Whether this was a sign mock or actual sign of respect was lost to the genius, too focused on the fact that Thanos could very well wipe out half of life and he wasn't able to stop him, "When im done half of humanity will still be alive." What? Was that meant to be reassurance? Sick bastard.

Thanos removed his hand from the humans head, non-too gently as Tony once again let out a gasp.

"I hope they remember you." Tony looked back up to the Titan and saw the stones glow as Thanos clenched his giant fist towards him, ready to deal the final blow, Tony could do nothing but remember the sweet voice of his fiancé. Huh… was it selfish if he wanted to see Pepper in the afterlife soon, as to not be alone again like he had been so many times in his life, after the death of his parents, after Jarvis dying, aunt Peggy losing her memories, wandering the harsh desserts of Afghanistan after Yinsen helped him escape, when he himself was dying, when the avengers… when Steve, his friend and even at one point when he was a child, an older brother to look up to, left him and even made up that bullshit letter and saying the avengers where Tony's family.

Yeah, my family when they left me and joined you, a criminal, all because Tony Stark thought something was a good idea must mean that the devil himself made it up.

Though through the Civil War of the avengers, he did meet an interesting individual.

Peter Parker.

The boy who could have picked so many better heroes to look up to and decided he wanted Tony Stark, the merchant of death, the screw up, to be his inspiration.

And despite everything, he and Peter did grow close, their banter, the pranks they would pull, sometimes on each other, the things they created, whether it be a project for SI or the kid's school, Tony didn't care. All he could do is watch and smile. Seeing this random kid from queen's become something of a son to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice cried out as Tony's eyes widened. PETER!?

Thanos barely had time to focus on the child as a huge web covered his vision, not seeing Peter web up some debris and start swinging them around, Thanos managed to remove the webbing only to get a rock, the size of a beach ball, to the face followed by a piece of rusted metal that was used to help structures stand.

Tony watched with horrid fascination as the spider powered teen went to town on the grape head like bastard, swinging the debris like a god damn wrecking ball!

Peter was feeling a level of anger and hatred he never felt before, not against Flash whenever he picked on him, not when those rude girls pranked his friend Ned by acting like one girl was interested in him and broke his heart, not even when the thug he let get away murder his Uncle Ben.

Flash liked to pick on others due to the fact that his own parents neglect him.

Those cheer leaders got what was coming to them when MJ managed to dig up dirt on them and released it to everyone, apparently her boyfriend and her over 3 boy toys became best friends after a round of bashing on her through a group chat.

The mugger, Walter Hardy, needed Ben's car in order to help with the heist, and the heist helped with his wife's medical bills and daughter's education. Peter could tell when someone was lying, and when he saw that man, crying as he begged for forgiveness to the grieving wife and nephew, seeing those tears and his broken expression, Peter knew he was telling the truth. While he could never forget, he could forgive.

But Thanos?

That evil son of a bitch that killed billions, in the name of saving the other half of those worlds populations, thinking he had the right. THE GODDAMN RIGHT TO ERASE HALF OF EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE WAS THE HERO IN HIS SICK, TWISTED MIND AND COULD GET AWAY WITH IT, TO THINK HE COULD KILL THE ONE MAN THAT BELIEVED IN HIM AND ACT LIKE A FATHER AFTER UNCLE BEN?!

He crossed the fucking line.

Peter let out a cry of rage as he slammed both pieces of debris against Thanos' head like a sandwich, he shot a web at the Titan's shoulder and pulled himself towards Thanos and kneed him in the nose, he hoped to feel a crunch of the nose but didn't, he didn't let up however.

After flipping over him, not before spinning a web that wrapped around his throat, he landed a few feet away from Thanos and pulled him down.

The spider legs that emerged from the suit shot out and he leapt towards the downed foe.

Peter didn't like the thought of killing, to take the life of another living being, to think he had the right to commit such a disgusting act, to pervert his own sense of morality and destroy the lesson that Uncle Ben taught him. With great power, comes great responsibility.

But with Thanos?

With the weight of the Universe on his shoulders?

To save the lives of Trillions of innocent people?

Peter wouldn't hesitate to kill Thanos.

Sadly, reality set in.

Thanos grabbed hold of the two robotic limbs before they could kill him, he pulled them away, thus launching Peter into a metal wall.

Thankfully the spider limbs stopped the collision before it could happen, he then had to dodge the power of the purple infinity stone, its ray erasing whatever it blasted and Spiderman was the intended target.

He jumped, ducked and leapt from one rock, to a wall, to a floating piece of a ship, suspended in the air of the low level gravity of the planet and done his best to avoid the deadly blast.

He aimed his web shooters at the Titan, Taser webs dialled up to its max voltage and they hit his intended target, however they were useless as Thanos was unharmed and yanked at the webs, pulling Peter towards his out stretched hand.

Peter managed to kick the hand away once he was within range and planted his spider legs onto the shoulders and ribs of Thanos, getting a grunt of discomfort from him.

Peter sent a right hook at the snarling face of the Warlord, he sent a left hook after the first hit connected. After landing two solid blows the Titan grabbed Peter by the throat before choke slamming him to the ground.

Peter felt his breathe leave his lungs as his back impacted the solid ground beneath him. He was then lifted before being sent back down, his back screaming in pain once again, Thanos continued this 3 more times before hurtling the human arachnid, his body landing harshly on the rough unforgiving floor.

Peter laid there, he tried to get up once more but his body protested against this action and he dropped back down.

After a few seconds, Thanos was sure that he wasn't going to continue fighting, he turned to the still downed Stark who instead of having the face of submission and defeat was now one of pure anger and fear, fear for the boy and anger for the titan.

"You're lucky Stark, it seems that your child promises undying loyalty towards you." He snorted and looked towards the downed Nebula "Whilst my own promises vengeance against me." He stopped and seemed to be contemplating something, Tony had no idea what but it couldn't be good.

"I'm a father myself Stark, I know what that bond is like, and how the feeling of that bond being broken can hurt. While I may seem cruel, I truly do love my children, Gamora was my favourite but needed to be sacrificed for the greater good, and Nebula is what she is now because I saw her weaknesses and sought to rid her of those weaknesses for her own survival." He justified, truly thinking what horrors he inflicted was for the right reasons.

"Time to finish this." He aimed the gauntlet at Tony until a voice stopped him once more.

"Stop!" it was the wizard. "Spare his life… and I will give you the stone." He bargained.

"No tricks wizard." Thanos held out his hand for the stone, Strange brought the stone from seemingly nowhere before he let it float towards Thanos. Thanos examined it for a moment and then inserted the stone into the gauntlet, giving him the power to control the very fabric of time itself. With the fifth stone in the Gauntlet. "One to go."

As Thanos basked in his victory, he was suddenly struck by multiple blaster shots, as Star-Lord had appeared out of nowhere and began furiously shooting at him with his Quad Blasters, still furious over the death of Gamora. However, Thanos remained completely uninjured and simply conjured his portal using the Space Stone and departed from Titan, intending to go to Earth and collect the final Infinity Stone, leaving all of the heroes behind, feeling utterly defeated by him.

Tony quickly used what little nanites he had left to help stop his wound from worsening and set off towards the downed spider.

"Peter? Peter?!" he screamed with a rough throat, he knelt down beside him and held him up.

"Mr… Mr Stark?" Peter murmured, seeing his mentor and suddenly sat straight up. "MR STARK! Im so sorry, i- I couldn't stop him Mr Stark- Im so sorry, im sorry…" Peter began to sob at 'his failure'.

"What the hell do you mean? How is this your fault, you shouldn't even be here, it's my fault I couldn't stop Thanos and it's my fault that you're hurt." Tony was close to smacking this kid in the back of the head. He was so stupidly selfless as to think he was responsible for Thanos. But he knew better than that, he thought what his dad would do so he done the opposite, he hugged the little spider.

As silence once more engulfed the lifeless planet, all Tony could do was hold Peter and be there for him. However his mind was filled with dread. When… When would Thanos go through with his plan? Would Peter be one of those to die? Was this his last moments with him? What about Pepper, Rhodey and Happy? Would the avengers of Earth be able to stop the mad Titan?

"Tony." The moment was interrupted by Strange, Tony looked him in the eye and though he didn't say it, Strange knew what the question was: 'Why?'

"There was no other way Tony. We're in the endgame now."

**ON EARTH**

Thanos held the lifeless android in his large hand as he held the Mind stone in the other

With all six of the Infinity Stones, Thanos had placed the Mind Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet, which gave him the ultimate humongous power. As the might of all six stones were combined with the Gauntlet, Thanos harnessed infinite power and control over the universe. As this powered entered his body, Thanos had roared out to the sky in victory.

Now his dream would become reality, to save the Universe by erasing half of it, once that is all said and done, he could then watch the sun rise on a grateful universe.

All of a sudden, lightning struck him. Forcing him back and creating a small trench, he looked up and saw him. That annoying Asgardian, this time he was wielding a new weapon. He was so close to his goal and he would not be stopped by this Nant.

Using all the infinity stones, he blasted a beam towards the God who threw his axe in return.

Hmph, the fool thought that puny weapon had a chance, Thanos was then shocked to see the weapon draw closer and the beams being pushed back, and before he knew it the axe had imbedded itself into his chest.

"ARGH!" Thanos bellowed in pain as the cold metal now rested within his chest.

The axe ultimately struck Thanos in the chest, gravely wounding him as Thanos dropped down to his knees in agony. Thor had stepped over to him, basking in his victory over his enemy. Thor then took a hold of Thanos' head "I told you… You'd die for that." He reminded Thanos as he furiously pushed the axe blade deeper into Thanos' chest which caused him to roar in pain.

All the while Thor held some grim satisfaction in seeing his people's murderer in pain, knowing Loki, his brother, would do the same thing, draw out his foe's last moments of pain and suffering

After a brief moment of discomfort from the terrible wound caused by the axe still embedded deep inside his chest, Thanos, struggled to get all his words out "Y-… you sh-… you should have gone for the head." He taunted Thor. Before his stunned opponent could react, Thanos simply lifted the Infinity Gauntlet into the air and snapped his fingers. The energy surged from the Gauntlet, which then caused the blinding light flooding the battlefield as Thanos briefly passed out. Last thing he heard was the fool screaming "NO!" then nothing.

All Thor could do was stand there in stunned silence, seeing the motionless monster before he seemingly gained conciseness once more, both seeing the now destroyed gauntlet as smoke leave the scorched metal.

"What did you do?" Thor whispered in a horrified voice, when he got no reply he screamed out furiously "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Thanos merely looked at him and said, "Tell Stark that he should be grateful for my mercy." This confused Thor and gave Thanos enough time to use the Space Stone to escape, thankful that, despite being ruined, the gauntlet still worked. The axe leaving his body as he disappeared.

What the hell just happened?

Did they lose?

What did Thanos mean about Son of Stark?

**ON TITAN**

Tony could do nothing but watch as the Guardians and Strange turned to dust, there existence being erased before his very and tried eyes.

"Mr Stark."

No.

Tony looked at Peter and saw something was wrong with him.

"I don't feel so good." Peter said with a tremor.

No. no. no. no. please god no. Not Peter.

Was he feeling this? Whatever was happening? The others seemed to have not when they disappeared, no screams of pain or cries of denial, only grim acceptance of the unavoidable event. They each seemed surprised, meaning they had no form of warning or indication of it happening to them.

"You're alright." Tony said, whether to convince the kid or himself he didn't know.

"I don't know what's happening to me- I don't understa-."

Peter lost balance, holding onto Tony for dear life, his legs… his legs they were, what was wrong with them? He couldn't feel them. Tears stung his eyes; was this it? Was he… dying?

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go! Sir please! Please I don't wanna go, I don't want to go." He sobbed into Mr Starks shoulder as he and Tony dropped to the floor, his mentor hovering over him.

Peter looked tony in the eyes, he knew Tony had lost a lot of people in his life and now it was Peter's turn, by some unkind fate, Peter didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave Mr Stark alone. But he knew he couldn't do anything and with what little time he had, all he could do was utter a few words.

"Im sorry."

And then.

Nothing….

**FLASH**

"What the-?"

"Where'd he come from?"

What… what was going on, Peter had enough strength to barely open his eyes and all he could see was blurry imagery.

People in lab coats. Crowding him.

Lights streaking across his vision, like he was being wheeled through some hall way.

The feeling of something soft underneath him.

The feeling of going downwards, like you feel when you descend down an elevator.

Blurry people moving around in a rush.

"Are you Crazy?"

"We don't know what the hell is going on or what this kid is about."

"And your suggestion is to put him in one of those machines?!"

"For all we know, this could save him. Unless you want a kid to die while you stood there and done nothing like an idiot?"

…

…

…

"Fine god damn it."

Then he saw same kind of glass door shutting in front of him and once more fell into a deep abyss of darkness.

What was going on? Where was he? Mr Stark? MR STARK!?

He then heard a hiss of something, it must have been the glass container opening as he then fell forward onto his knees, the hard floor hitting his armoured suit and he gasped for air.

"Hey, hey. Easy deep breaths okay?" a soft voice whispered to him and a calm tone.

He then looked up and saw 3 teenagers wearing bright clothing, no not clothes, suits of some kind, were they also heroes? Wait. What? Hadn't he been erased by Thanos moments before?

Peter could only ask the simple question.

"Who are you?" one of the 3, the youngest it looked like only smiled in a friendly manner and answered.

"The names Robin and these two are Aqualad and Kid Flash, you're being rescued."

….

….

….

What the fu-


End file.
